Bone: Rat's Tale
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: You saw the story from the bone's view, now its the rat's turn to spin a yarn, about what they did while the bones wntered the valley...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Pair

And so the bone cousins returned to Boneville with their new companion, Bartleby, and lived happily ever after. "Blah ,blah ,blah so they made it big deal." The purple rat said to his comrade. "I know I can count on my fingers how many times they have shown us." The other one said looking at his long sharp clawed fingers. "Your right, I demand fame!" The other pointed to the purple "We are in the quest for the Spark though and we are the stars!" The purple said "Yeah they gave us names, mine Stinky, and yours smelly, if we were the true stars we would be the only ones there!" Smelly commented "Yeah but we are funny and the readers love us." Stinky turned to his comrade "But I want to be noticed in the series it all began with, not some stupid season 2!" Smelly tapped his chin "We should show them our story!" Stinky leaned in closer "Explain." Smelly said "We should tell a little about ourselves during this bone crisis." Stinky grinned from ear to ear showing UN-brushed teeth "that is the best plan you ever made." Smelly retorted "It's the ONLY plan I've ever made!" Stinky growled "Don't plan me! Opps, sorry. Don't blame me!" Smelly growled back "I'll get you for that but first we must tell our side." Stinky smiled and closed his eyes "Where to begin, where to begin….oh yes! The Dragon's stair!"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Calamity begins

On the dragon's stair two rat creatures with no names sat on the huge plateau. They had names in the future but we refer to them as they already had names. The purple one was Stinky named by Barclay Bone, the brown one was smelly named by Abbey Bone. They met later on but its easier to use their names now. Stinky was pacing the rock back and forth while Smelly sat on the ground legs crossed with his eyes closed. "So hungry…so so hungry…so so very hungry." He kept saying quietly as Smelly still sat and ignored him. Finally Stinky stopped and looked at him. "How do you stand it?" Smelly smiled. "I visit that old rat creature temple and read the rat creatures there went into trances by doing this and let go of all their belongings and went into a state of no pain, hunger, or suffering. I have been doing this for the hour you spent suffering." Stinky sat down like him "Really?" Smelly smiled "Of course." Smelly went back to silence and Stinky followed closing his eyes. For quite a while there was silence between the pair. Then Stinky said "Comrade, it's not working." Smelly nodded "I know…it's not working for me either." Then why are you still doing it?" "It's very peaceful." Stinky nodded "Oh." Then from behind them a scout rat creature popped from the underbrush and startled the two. "What the heck?" Stinky yelled. Smelly almost fell off the plateau. "Sorry," the scout said ",the hooded one has spoken, he needs you to capture a creature if you see it." Stinky asked "Mammal?" Smelly asked "Food?" the scout said "Neither, we need a white creature with a star on his chest." Stinky and Smelly looked each other in the eye. "If you see him, you must capture him." Before they could ask anything the scout ran off. "This is bogus not only are we getting no food, but if we find the creature we can't eat it?" Stinky said astonished. He turned his back to Smelly "Honestly I can't believe it. We are patrollers, how can we do a job on empty stomachs?" Stinky turned to see Smelly back on the ground, crossed legs, closed eyes. "He did it again." Stinky said and soon joined him. "This is peaceful comrade." Stinky said. Smelly replied "." Stinky jumped a little when he saw Smelly sleeping. "I knew it, I wonder if…" Soon Stinky was snoring beside Smelly both in their pose.

"Comrade, wake up!"

Stinky woke and yawned "Morning already?" Smelly shushed him "No comrade…I smell something…." Stinky sniffed the air "Me too…"

Smelly turned to see it moving away from the sun set. "There!" he shouted as he pointed to the figure, he was completely white. "Comrade we shall feast!" Stinky said preparing to run across the ground and tackle him. "Comrade wait! We should have him come to us." Stinky nodded "Right we need the one with a star on his chest! We shall wait by a rock over here and when the sun goes down all the way and he sets a camp then we attack! If he does not have the star…he is ours." Smelly jumped up and down "Yes! Let us wait!"

It seemed like forever but the creature finally made it. He settled down then finally went to sleep. "Now is the time comrade, light the torch." Smelly lit the torch and they both headed for the creature. "Is it him?" Stinky asked. Smelly replied "No…no star." Stinky replied "Kill it…it will be our supper." "Who's gonna be our supper?" a new voice called out from the darkness. "You dare challenge a rat creature?" Smelly asked monster like. Stinky growled "Who do you think you are big boy?" Then the face of the red dragon came into view of the fire light "Who you calling boy?" he said firmly. Stinky and Smelly screamed and dropped the torch. "Run it's the great Red Dragon!" Stinky yelled and they ran off into the woods on all fours. Finally they reached a spot in the bushes where they could hide. "I think we are safe." Smelly commented. Stinky nodded. "Yeah, I think so. We better gets some sleep." Smelly nodded but accidentally elbowed something caught under the bush. "What this?" he asked then managed to pull out a bowl of dead animals inside, fresh dead animals. "I think the scout may have been here." Stinky cried out "Who cares? We got food!" the rest of the night they continued to eat till their stomach were full and quickly fell to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the Bush

It was morning in the Valley, the birds chirped, the water flowed, and one of the rats stopped snoring, the most peacefully of all. Stinky woke when he rolled on a thorn. "YEEEOWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled as he sat away from the thorn. He growled wiping some blood from his tiny wound. "Lucky, you got a thorn-less side of the bush." He sat up and yawned as he picked up the bowl they had eaten from last night and began searching through the bones. The he heard someone talking and turned to see the white creature. In the conversation with no one else he heard the word: Bone. "Comrade we feast! Get your fat carcass up and start a cooking fire." Smelly's eyes snapped open and he wasn't happy. Stinky then turned from the bushes entrance holding the creature up in the air by the neck. "Comrade start the cooking fire."

Stinky said. "No." Smelly replied. "NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" Stinky let go of the creature and yelled. "You called me fat." Stinky groaned "Comrade, please I'm starving, all I want to do is bake the mammal into a great stew." Smelly snapped "Also I'm tired of stew, why don't we try a nice quiche?" Stinky then yelled astonished "QUICHE? What kind of food is that for a monster to eat?" He looked at the creature "Can you come back in an hour an a half, we'll sort this out by then." The creature then took out leaving leaves and dust in the air. Stinky turned to Smelly "Why didn't you stop me?" Smelly spat at him "Why should I, YOUR so SMART!" Stinky growled "Wanna bet?" Stinky took the first punch to the face but he tackled Smelly. Soon they were rolling around on the ground delivering their own attacks to each other. Soon they hit a tree in their brawl and they stopped. "Why were we fighting?" Stinky asked. Smelly said "I don't know but I'm still hungry." Stinky growled "Now I remember!" He then lunged at Smelly. "Hey what's that?" Smelly asked and Stinky looked up to see something white. "Looks like-" he couldn't finish for they were covered by a blanket of snow. "I guess it's winter." Smelly said. "Come Comrade," Stinky said ",let's get back to our warm bush." Smelly commented "I like that bush."

PLEASE REVIEW 

I would like to say thankies to Stephanie for review the new story, I would like to talk to her if she can, maybe talk about or request stuff, or sneak peaks

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Winter Suprise

Stinky stuck his finger in his mouth and held it out in the air. "I wish I could tell where that creature went." Smelly called out from over the hill. "Bone creature may have went away, never to be seen again or already eaten." Stinky said confused "Bone creature? Where did you get that?" Smelly replied rolling a big piece of snow "Well in the conversation I think it's name is Bone." Stinky then watched him roll another ball of snow up a hill out of sight. "What is he doing?" Stinky asked as he went there to see nothing. He then slipped and fell in a ditch where Smelly was. "Hello comrade." He said with a sharp toothed grin that reached both ears. He then threw a rock at a tree limp holding a average snowball. As It rolled down the ditch it grew in size. "I thought about everything and now I'm finally getting you back for last year's winter suprise!" Smelly yelled excitedly. Stinky yelled "Thought out everything…YOUR IN THE DITCH WITH ME!" smelly stopped and tapped his chin "Oh no your right." The two began to run down the ditch screaming. Soon the snow ball caught them and flew up into a tree. "Great going genius." Stinky remarked trying to free himself of the tree. Smelly the one who was upside down looked down and said "Hey possum!" Stinky asked "Where?" Smelly pointed down there "they are four and they are kids but it'll managed. Once Smelly's foot was free of the tree they both tumbles in the bush and found the possum kids. "Got them." Smelly said. Then they heard in "ROAR! The bear is gonna come in and eat you!" Stinky and Smelly froze in fear. "A bear?" they both said whispering. Then the bone creature jumped in. "Stinky and Smelly were frozen in embarrassment. "Thanks for watching the kids!" he yelled as he swept the possum kids from them. "Hey." Smelly said and then the bone creature tripped while the possum kids abandoned him. Smelly unhinged his jaws in a powerful roar. "Man what did you eat?" the bone creature cried. "That dead thing under a bush," Smelly began then turned to Stinky "Did you get some of that?" Stinky nodded "Yes it was quite good." Stinky yelled "Where did he go?" for the bone creature was gone. They then turned to see him dug into the snow already on the hill. When they chased him to a waterfall it jumped on to a small branch. He said something but they ignored it and jumped with him. "STUPID, STUPID RAT CREATURES!" the yelled as they fell. SPLASH! As they all fell into a pond. As the bone creature swam to shore. They followed. Soon it tripped against something red. Soon they surrounded him. "What shall we do comrade?" Stinky asked. Smelly replied "We should bake him in a nice, quiche. You know how much I love quiche." Then a face appeared…and it belonged to the red dragon. "A…ah…dragon! We weren't going to eat him we were just playing with him." He leaned in close "Seems you have a short memory." He then yelled "Beat it!" the rats ran away from them as if they had turn into the rats. The rats then found their bush again and hid. "How did that happen?" Stinky questioned. Smelly also asked "How could things grow oh so wrong? We were this close to making him into a quiche! Fabulous, and so sweet quiche." Stinky smacked Smelly's head. "Stop thinking about quiche…or better yet stop thinking!" Smelly growled "Is that a challenge?" Stinky then dove at Smelly now fighting and rolling on the ground like before. Soon they separated when they hit a tree. Smelly sat up and wiggled his head to get snow out of it. Before Stinky could strike. "Wait, stop." Smelly whispered and Stinky stopped. "Why comrade, I was about to have fun." Smelly then pointed through the trees to a human girl. She seemed to be collecting water. "Yes, a feast." Stinky whispered as he slunk closer. "Stop." Smelly whispered and she said "Who's there?" they were frightened but then they saw the bone creature. "It's him!" he said. He was about to trek after him but Smelly said "Wait do you recognize her?" Stinky squinted. "Yes…to familiar." Smelly whispered sweating "That's Thorn, the tough cow lady's granddaughter." Stinky gulped "Wait, if he makes friends with her….that would mean he would be protected by the dragon and the old woman." Smelly nodded "Your right, it would be double hard to get him now. What should we do?" Stinky replied "Honestly let's forget about him, tomorrow is spring and we will just find a nice place to rest." Smelly nodded "Right, a nice place to *yawn rest." Stinky looked at smelly "Tired already?" Smelly yawned again "Yeah…it took me a lot of planning for this years winter suprise." Smelly lied down and so did Stinky. "Yeah, all the planning time and you ended up in a ditch with me." he said snuggling into the snow. Smelly's eyes snapped open and he slam dunked a snowball into Stinky's head. He sat straight up and tried to dig out snow that went into his ear.

PLEASE REVIEW

phony bone, check your inbox on your profile

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Battle

At the little hut after the meeting with the hooded one Stinky and Smelly led their team. Stinky put his ear to the wall. "Do you hear anything comrade?" Smelly asked coming up to him. "No…maybe they put the light on to ke-" he didn't finish as two arms came out and grabbed Stinky and Smelly. "RUN! Now Bone!" they saw the bone creature and the girl dash. Some rats left and others stayed. Smelly got up and Stinky hissed. "Why don't you look hungry," the cow woman said ", you want anything?" Smelly rubbed his stomach "Quiche maybe." Stinky yelled "MONSTER DON'T EAT QUICHE! They eat stew!" She grabbed Stinky and said "Alright, stew for you." he screamed as she flung him into the pot in the stove and knocked him unconscious. She then turned her attention to Smelly "You get quiche." She took a pan and whacked him in the head. "OWOWOWOW!" Smelly said over and over again. Then they turned their attention to a screeching Stinky jumping from the fireplace pot. "YOU CRAZY OLD LADY!" The old woman reached at the fireplace and took a white hot poker from the fire. "Poker alert! POKER ALERT!" Smelly yelled outside "BACKUP! PLEASE!" they just stood there and covered their eyes ooing at their intense pain. "RUN!" they both screamed covering their hot butts as they ran. "Who's next?"

"That hurt…and they just stood there!" Stinky said in disbelief. Smelly remarked "Next time we will have to catch them off guard." Then Smelly shushed him "Do you hear that?" Stinky was now listening too. As he looked around a tree he saw the Bone and Thorn. As they all screamed She picked up Fone and knocked Stinky out cold.

"HEY!"

"Sorry it was a reflex." Smelly then turned around the tree before they ran. He poked Stinky and said "Wake up princess." Stinky opened his eyes "Oh hello, did I eat?" Smelly shook his head and brought him to his feet.

"No, we are still hungry."

"Can I go home now?"

"No."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"No."

Soon after more and more questions the sun rose and Stinky sobered up. "What happened?" Smelly said "You were hit on the head again." Stinky rubbed his head "Still hurts, can we go wait somewhere else for them?" Smelly nodded "Sure."

Please review

Phoney Bone check your inbox!

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
